elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farwen Temolire
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Gnisis Mine Barracks Valenvaryon |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = Haunted Grounds |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Farwen Temolire is an Altmer residing in Gnisis on Vvardenfell. She is located inside the Gnisis Mine Barracks. Interactions Haunted Grounds Dialogue ;Haunted Grounds What language was that greeting in? "It is the language of my people's religion and beliefs. It dates back to ancient times, when the true gods were worshiped. When mortals and immortals lived side by side as equals. It's very old. I can tell you more about it for a donation of course." :I need to give you money to learn more? "I only tutor the faith to those who are genuine in their interest. Just a monetary donation is all I ask, to help keep the old faith alive. Don't reject the true gods by clinging too tightly to material things. ::Persuade Missionaries of the Three and the Eight seem pretty happy to share their tenets for free. "You have a valid point. I suppose I have to stay competitive or risk letting this old, grand religion fall into total obscurity." :::Tell me more. "The name of our religion is so ancient, that the mortal tongue cannot speak its name, but it holds the secrets of divinity. Its true followers long ago achieved perfection and left this world behind. Most of their teachings are lost to time." ::::How do you know so much then? "I found their lost archives and scrolls. Just a fraction of the truth, traveler, but enough. The path to perfection is open to me, and you may follow it. For another small donation, I can give you a copy of the holy texts. Ask me when we return." "You must pardon me a moment. I require focus while I commune with the Old Gods. They will show me the Jahida of this place and guide my placement of their protective wards." :Theyo told me to come help you place the wards. "Your help is appreciated. I can fend for myself, but conjuring these wards is taxing and establishing a spirit barrier is only the first step. I must continually channel the flow of magic to maintain it for any extended period of time." ::Why can't we just place the wards down somewhere safer? "The wards must align around a focal point, as near to the haunting point as we dare. Poorly placed, the spirit barrier could appear in an undesirable location. Inside solic rock, for instance, and I'll only have the strength to attempt this once." :::Well, we need to hurry. There's a body shifter out here. "A body shifter! Old Gods protect us—not everyone survived our last brush with something like that. I—I must pray. There! The Old Gods have lit the way. I shall follow you and save my strength for my magics." Quotes *''"The Old Gods show us their favor by marking out where the wards should be placed with a holy glow. We must heed them. Quickly. Possession spirits are not to be trifled with."'' – During "Haunted Grounds" Appearances * fr:Farwën Temolire Category:ESO Morrowind: Altmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Gnisis Characters